


Got You Covered

by carcinGeneticist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinGeneticist/pseuds/carcinGeneticist
Summary: I want to clarify this is all my own mind and characters. This will be a Valentine's gift for my girlfriend so I'm really hoping she doesn't know about this account. I'm typing this in case anyone else reads it, which I severely doubt will happen.





	Got You Covered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Girlfriend).



> I want to clarify this is all my own mind and characters. This will be a Valentine's gift for my girlfriend so I'm really hoping she doesn't know about this account. I'm typing this in case anyone else reads it, which I severely doubt will happen.

   Aiden stood in the center of her room, not entirely sure what she even signed up for. Finding the stone of Amnesta? Ha, as if. That god-awful stone has been lost for over 5,000 years; just because it has stupid magical properties she isn't even aware of, is no reason for her and two others to go search for the damn thing. In her opinion, it was a completely pointless task.

   She also, of course, didn't sign up to be in a _group_ task of all things! She gagged at the thought of what could happen today. Of course, she'll have to be leader as much as she hates it, as her group will be a load of assholes... as always. Walking to her closet, she took her long, wavy chocolate brown hair out of its braid, and let it bounce against her back as she walked. She decided to wear a long sleeved grey sweater, with simple black jeans and sneakers. Aiden wasn't the most fashionable person, but hey, she matched.

   As anyone could tell by her look, Aiden was not excited for this mundane assignment. Nevertheless, she showed up at the pearly white castle gate anyways, waiting to be let in. "Oh my god please don't talk to me." She thought seeing the other two show up. The taller one, who was probably a foot taller than Aiden herself, had pretty longish dirty-blonde hair, very pale skin, and pale blue-green eyes. She wore an army green jacket, a plain white shirt, and light blue jeans as well as black sneakers. The shorter of the two, only looking an inch or two taller than Aiden, had short dark brown hair that went to about her chin, light brown skin, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She wore a maroon jacket, with a band t-shirt underneath, with darker grey jeans and dark sneakers that had zippers. The shorter of the two had one earbud in, and seemed to be tapping her foot to the music while the other was talking to her about something that Aiden could personally care less about.

   "Hey! Person in the grey sweater who I'll assume works here, open the fucking gate." The taller one said with a calm but slightly shaky voice. Aiden stared at the taller one, with an obvious pissed look, "Does it look like I'm in one of those dreadful looking uniforms? Yeah uh no, so why don't you take your pathetic ass over to the guard, and ask _them_ when it opens? Good talk." She replied not in the mood to talk. This earned a slight laugh from the shorter of the two, and a grin from the taller.

   "Yeah come on Rain, she has better taste than those dweebs in the feather suits." The smaller pointed to the guard on the other side of the fence. The guards wore white uniforms that had white cockatoo feathers on the shoulder-pads, and tall white hats with a diamond and another cockatoo feather sticking up from it. The tall one started snorting from laughing at that comment. Aiden rolled her eyes. "Who's the idiot who obviously wants to avoid conversation by listening to music?" "Both of us orrr?" Rain said smiling. "No the one who needs a better hair cut." Aiden responded, pointing to the shorter one. "Ouch my heart, it hurts with my whole being. My soul, feels as if it is splitting into fragments, for you have so painfully wounded me. I must flee to the nearest salon, as my hair is not in proper order. Woe is me." The shorter one gasped with fake hurt, throwing her right hand over her heart and stumbling backwards before dramatically dropping to her knees and faking death. "Yeah that's Elise, she probably needs therapy." Rain said jabbing her thumb towards Elise.

   "I DO NOT," Elise said, jumping up, "just kidding that's an obvious lie. I need the second most help here, right after Rain of course." This earned a soft smile from Aiden, who refused to accept that she enjoy their rambunctious company.

\-----

   "So I see you are all here yes? Good, let us get started. The stone of Amnesta was lost 5,030 years ago in the year 2018. This stone has properties that will, at this time, remain secret. It is your task to retrieve the stone, and deliver it to me. Any word that you have stolen the stone," He glanced at us in a way that made Aiden uncomfortable, "and you will evidently be publicly executed." King Hadley said with a stern, cold stare. "Are there any questions?" We all refrained from answering. "Very well. With this task, we will have you genetically modified to have certain abilities; none of you will have the same ones of course. With these powers, you will have specific roles that they will assist in. You will find out in time how to manage them and complete the task sooner. Please follow Sir Welard III to the Modification Station." We proceeded to nod and follow the instructions given.

   Aiden, Elise and Rain went into separate rooms to be examined and modified; if Aiden was being honest, she was scared shitless. "Lie down on the bed here, and rest your arms on the arm-rests." She, reluctantly, did as she was told. "This won't hurt." The nurse in the room said, carrying a huge needle over to Aiden. She clenched her face together and everything suddenly went black.

\-----

  
   "How long do you think it'll take to wake her up?" "Not sure... Can I just slap her?" "Rain no we have to be nice, and she isn't Anthony." "Fiiiiiineee..." Aiden shook her head awake and stared at the two humans in front of her. "What?" Rain jumped. "Ohh heeeyyyyy you're awake." She gave an awkward laugh, which only made Elise laugh harder. "Whatever, what do we do next?" Aiden asked, not wanting to disobey orders. "We have to report to the training center. They have important news to share." Rain said in her normal loud voice. Aiden nodded and stood up, getting very light-headed but not bothering the other two about it; why would they care? "Aiden you're gonna run into a wall pay attention." Elise said while turning her so she'll go through the door.

   "Oh fuck sorry." Aiden apologized before looking around the new room. It was extremely fancy for a room meant for training. The walls were a pearly white, shimmering under the blue under-toned lighting. The golden columns appearing to hold the roof up stood out against the walls, and the black marble floor contrasted everything else. In the center, there were lanes each marked with their name at the beginning. In Rain's lane, there was a giant boulder blocking the way, a giant slab reaching up where it was impossible to climb over, and a patch of grass which, to Aiden, was confusing on why it was there; there was also a training dummy in the lane. In Elise's lane there was a wall of fire and a two circles marked on the ground. There was also two training dummies, one made of pure metal, and the other of a substance rare, and is completely unmovable. 

   In Aiden's own lane, there was a robot pig, which looked and acted like a normal pig, complete with fake organs all and could get sick and show symptoms of disease. There was a camera that, if it saw her, would shoot arrows. There was a boulder blocking her wall also, and to complete her course, there was a seat at the end. "Hello and welcome to the training center. Please go to the lane that is assigned to you." They all nodded, and followed the procedures. "With the shot we have injected, we have modified you in ways. You all have gained powers. Two of you has a weapon inside, and two can also summon a weapon. Yes, that means one of you has both. Rain will be going first, so Elise and Aiden please sit and watch." They nodded as Rain got ready. "Rain, you have the weapons of super strength and spiked gloves. You will use your strength to smash the boulder, and the gloves on the training dummy at the end. Power wise, you can control the Earth, hence the grass, and you can glitch in and out of the world, which is how you will pass the wall." "FUCK YEAH!" Rain screamed, causing Aiden and Elise to laugh. "When you are ready, start."

   Rain did extremely well on her training, smashing threw the boulder like it was nothing; she made it all look easy. Elise did well too, despite tripping and summoning apple juice through space, which made her grin like an idiot. Elise could control fire, summon a sword made of fire, and bend and control time and space. She used the fire to get through the fire wall, her sword to cut the two dummies, and the time and space control to summon an object. Aiden stepped up to her lane, extremely nervous and messing with her necklaces.  "You may start when ready," The voice said, which caused her to gulp. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Aiden, you have the weapon of retractable poisonous claws, which you will use to kill the robot pig. Your powers consist of telepathy, which is why the seat is there, telekenisis, which you will use to move the boulder, and your camouflage to get past the camera. Start when ready."

 

\-----

**Hey so as people who know me know, I'm horrible at continuing stories for a long time so this story will be ending here. What happens is Elise and Aiden eventually get together, and the King turns out to be transgender. Rain was working for the bad side, and was only grouped with Aiden and Elise to spy on them and make sure they don't run off with it. After she figures out what the stone is actually used for (immortality and total control of the human race), she lets Elise and Aiden go and destroy the stone.**

**Now I'd like to say some things to my girlfriend, who we will call Blank.**

**Blank you are truly the love of my life, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I love absolutely everything about you. I love your short brown hair, your magnificent dark brown almost black eyes, the way your hair shapes your beautiful face, the shape of your gorgeous eyes, your cute nose, your lovely eyebrows, your dorky grin and lips, the way freckles dance across your face, your slightly crooked teeth, the curves and shape of your body, the way your hands fit perfectly with mine, the scars on your arms that tell sad stories but also stories of recovery, and just how you look in general. I love how kind and sweet you are, and that you can be stern if needed. I love your need to get everything done before the deadline. I love the bounce in your step when you cook and bake. I love the sparkle in your eyes when you take pictures. I love your interest in paleontology. I love how caring you are with people. I love the excitement you get when you see animals. I love how you talk to animals in that sweet adorable voice. I love when your face goes red when you're happy. I love how your nose goes red when it's cold. I love your stupid jokes. I love your artistic ability. I love how much music means to you, and how good you are at playing violin. I love the look you have whenever you trip. I love how clumsy you are. I love your stupid teasing and flirting. I love how clingy you are. I love how you tilt your head when confused. I love how jealous you can get. I love how protective and selfless you are. I love your stupid I-Think-I'm-Not-Being-Watched dances. I love your singing and music taste. I love how you've tried so many foods. I love how you're comfortable enough with me to be able to cry in-front of me. I love all these things, and honestly, everything about you.**

**I asked you what you hated most about you and your response was how you can't identify emotions. How you can't figure out what you're feeling, or that you can't experience some and sometimes feel nothing; how you snap at people for being sad and get annoyed easily for not figuring out what you need or want to feel. Despite this being a flaw, I love it about you. I'm here to help you work on it. You had such a bad past and came out of feeling nothing always, and you've grown so much since then. You're feeling happiness, excitement, and other emotions like sadness and anger. You're actually feeling emotions and that's so much growth that I am so incredibly proud of. I'm here to help you identify those emotions, all you need to do is try your best to explain what it feels like and what caused it. I'm here to help you figure out what you're feeling, and to help you experience emotions. I'm here to help you when you feel nothing. I'm here to help you calm down when you're annoyed or snap. I know how it feels to snap at people when they're sad, or to be annoyed that you have absolutely no clue what you're feeling. To be annoyed that you feel nothingness or a void and get more annoyed because you need to feel something. I'm here to help you through that.**

**Blank you don't understand how unbelievably proud of you I am every second of the day. You haven't killed yourself, you stopped cutting, you've stopped drinking, you haven't harmed yourself in 7 months! You're feeling emotions, and expressing them with others. You're showing others your excitement. You're slowly liking yourself and I'm so proud. I'm proud of you every second of the day for eating, breathing, drinking water, and just staying alive. I love you with every fiber of my small being Blank, and I can't express it enough. I love you so so much and I mean it when I say you're the person I actually want to marry in the future. We'll throw the gayest wedding ever. I love you so much, and Happy Valentine's day, my Sweet Angel.**

**Love,**

**Your Little Alien**


End file.
